Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a human presence determining method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a determining program.
Background Art
The known technology measures a surface temperature of an object using an infrared thermopile sensor and detects whether or not a human exists from the temperature information, and in accordance with the detection result indicating existence or non-existence of the human, automatically control on and off of a light.
However, it has been difficult to accurately distinguish between an exothermic object such as a personal computer (PC) and a human who stands still. In such case, the exothermic object may be misconceived as the human such that the status that the human exists may continue.
To cope with this issue, parameters used for detecting may be adjusted so that the exothermic object is not misconceived as the human. This adjustment, however, may sometimes cause the status that the human stands still be misconceived as a status that the human does not exist.